


Game Over: Pearlidot

by halokit1231



Series: Game Over AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not but in high school Peridot may or may not have liked the beautiful ballerina and they may or may not have dated.-ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over: Pearlidot

Beauty, grace, intelligence and control. These are the things that build the girl that sits before Peridot in math class. Her name is Pearl Regan and Peridot hates her. Ok she doesn’t REALLY hate her in fact she’s very fond of Pearl which is why she holds a slight distain for her. In this entire school Pearl is the only one who has been able to keep with Peridot when it came to grades and the only one who’s offered her a challenge. Then there’s the way she moves, the way she carries herself and the way she’s unafraid to shoot a person down when they need it. It’s these things and so much more that makes Peridot like her which makes her hate her.

Peridot bites her lip chewing on it and tries to focus back on the front board. She needs to pay more attention, she needs to focus on this class not the girl in front of her. But how can she when the girl in front of her is so amazing? Peridot slams her hand down on her desk harder then she intended, making a loud noise and making everyone look to her. She doesn’t care about the others looking. She doesn’t care about them at all, they’re not as smart as her, they’re not as talented. She’s better then all of them and she needs to remember that but not focusing on them. But when the girl in front of her turns to stare she suddenly feels a bit more inadequate.

Her face flushes when pale blue eyes lock with her dark green. She frowns, looks away quickly trying to hide her blush and snaps “What?” Pearl frowns back at her and replies

“Nothing.” She turns back around in her seat and Peridot lays her head on her desk. Everyone’s gone back to ignoring them now.

 _‘Smooth Peridot. That’s definitely how you impress cute girls.’_ She internally scolds herself. She sighs and lifts her head trying to focus on class again. Class passes in a blur and soon enough the bell rings for lunch.  Peridot stands up and begins gathering her things ignoring the kids around her. She throws her backpack over one shoulder and turns to leave. Until she comes face to face with Pearl and freezes in her spot. She doesn’t look amused or like she needs anything from Peridot but she’s standing right in her path to the door facing her.

“Hey.” Pearl finally speaks up. Peridot shifts in her spot adjusting her backpack and looks away again. “Are you having trouble with the lesson?” Pearl asks surprising Peridot and making eye contact with her crush. Her face flares up again redder then before this time and she feels a tight knot form in her gut. So even Pearl thought she could look down on her, huh?

“No!” she snaps too quickly and much too rude. Pearl’s caught off guard by this rude reaction and her face scrunches into a look of agitation.

“No need to get fussy. I was just going to offer a study date.” She says clearing unhappy with Peridot’s snippy response. If Pearl had surprised Peridot before she’d floored her now. Did she just ask for a date? Ok well a study date but she totally used the word date! She could have used another word but she used date! And Peridot just shot her down.

 _‘Great Peridot, if you hadn’t messed up before they you’ve really messed it up now.’_ Peridot chastised herself. Putting her hand to her forehead and feeling like kicking herself. She takes her hand away and looks up.  _‘Wait. If I move quickly I might be able to catch her!’_  she runs out of the room and looks down the hall looking for Pearl. She’s heading for the library and hasn’t gotten lost in the crowd yet. Peridot hurries down the hall her head leading, steps heavy and walking with determination. Except to an outside perspective her walk isn’t the type of walk one would have when accepting a date and more like one would having when they’re going in to kill something. But it works as everyone gets out of her way when she comes straight for Pearl.

“Pearl!” she snaps her voice meaner then she would have liked. Pearl stops and turns towards her first she looks surprised then she looks annoyed. Peridot comes straight up to Pearl making direct eye contact with her and managing to keep from blushing.

“Yes?” Pearl asks holding her books closer to her chest. Peridot takes a deep breath in and lets it out through her nose. Trying to look determination but coming off looking more angry then anything.

“I… Don’t need your help. But I would enjoy studying with you…” Peridot says managing to keep eye contact with Pearl. Now its Pearl’s turn to be surprised, she hadn’t been expecting her to agree to the offer. Not with the way she responded earlier and not with the way she’d been looking at her when she walked up.

“Oh… Alright.” Pearl gave a shrug and shoved some of her red hair behind her ear. “That’d be nice. How about Friday after school? We can meet up at the library.” She offered. Peridot nodded her head in agreement unable to find her voice in order to reply. Pearl began turning to walk away again. “Ok then, see you Friday.” She said giving a small wave and walking away.

“Alright! See you Friday!” Peridot yelled finding her voice again and waving back. Pearl looked over her shoulder at Peridot, gave a small smile and waved. Peridot felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips and turned back lowering her head as she went back down the hall towards the auto shop classroom. All she had to do now was wait for Friday to come and she’d have a date with the second smartest girl in school.


End file.
